Deadman Azkaban
by lyrialoli
Summary: Résumé :UA – Draco est condamné à perpétuité, à la célèbre prison de Azkaban, sans possibilité de libération sur parole. Mais cette prison n'est pas comme les autres, elle a l'incroyable fonction d'utilisés les prisonniers pour animé son coté parc d'attraction pour les visiteurs. Draco va apprendre a ses dépends qu'il n'a pas était mis dans cette prison pour rien...
1. Chapitre 01

Titre : Deadman Azkaban

Genre : romance, crime, prison, action

Couple: Harry x Draco

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Draco est condamné à perpétuité à la célèbre prison de Azkaban, sans possibilité de libération sur parole. Mais cette prison n'est pas comme les autres, elle a l'incroyable fonction d'utilisés les prisonniers pour animé son coté parc d'attraction pour les visiteurs. Draco va apprendre a ses dépends qu'il n'a pas était mis dans cette prison pour rien...

{je vous préviens que je me suis inspirée du manga/anime, Deadman Wonderland, que je vous conseille de regarder.}

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une vie banale de lycéen

L'Angleterre n'était pas un pays comme les autres, il était certes pas très imposant, mais il restait un pays craint dans toute l'Europe pour ne pas dire dans le monde entier. Après tout, c'était grâce à l'Angleterre que la France pu vaincre deux fois de suite l'Allemagne, les États-Unis avaient à peine pu entrer en guerre que l'Allemagne déclara forfait face à l'armé anglaise. (na : je précise que ce n'est pas vrai et que j'ai changer la vrai histoire.) Cette guerre permit à l'Angleterre d'améliorer son économie, ainsi que son service militaire déjà bon.

Après cela, seulement deux pays tentèrent leurs chances contre elle, le Maroc et la Roumanie et inutile de préciser que c'était l'Angleterre qui vaincu les deux pays en à peine trois mois. Depuis l'Angleterre avait acquit une renommer modeste dont toute l'Europe, l'Afrique, l'Océanie et l'Amérique respectaient au plus haut point.

Malheureusement il y a 10 ans, il eut un énorme séisme en plein cœur de la ville de Oxford, ce qui détruisit dans son entièreté la célèbre ville, mais un phénomène étrange se produisit au même moment. L'Australie, le Brésil, l'Argentine, l'Algérie et le Japon eurent un terrible séisme assez similaire à celui de Oxford, mais aucun chercheur ne pu trouver la cause, ni trouver une explication. Ces séismes firent énormément de victimes d'ailleurs.

Et afin de pouvoir reconstruire Oxford, la reine Elizabeth prit l'étrange décision de créer Deadman Azkaban sous la demande d'un vieil homme très mystérieux. Le projet Deadman Azkaban était en réalité de construire une immense prison ou l'on enfermerai les criminels les plus dangereux au monde, mais DAZ n'allait pas être une simple prison pour psychopathe, ce serait une prison doublé d'un parc d'attraction. Et étonnamment c'était les prisonniers qui animaient les attractions. C'est comme ça que DAZ vu le jour à peine six mois après le drame qu'avait fait le séisme. Grâce à DAZ, Oxford pu être reconstruit entièrement et à peine 1ans plus tard la vie à Oxford pu reprendre là ou elle s'était arrêter.

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO.

À trois heures et demi de Oxford se trouvait la ville de Manchester, ou il y avait le célèbre collège-lycée Durmstrang, une institution ou les élèves étaient soit des génies, soit des héritiers. Dans cette école au troisième étages du bâtiment 2 se trouvait la classe 3-3, la meilleure classe de troisième de l'institut. La classe 3-3 était exemplaire et calme, chaque professeur aimait donner cour à cette classe, chaque élève avait soit tableau d'honneur, soit les excellences ou au moins les félicitations.

En ce mardi matin, la classe se remplissait tout doucement parmi les premiers élèves arrivaient et installaient, il y avait Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier était le délégué de classe et aussi le premier de la classe enfin sauf en sport mais ses notes excellentes lui permettait justement de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Dans la classe tout le monde trouvait que Draco Malfoy était né sous une bonne étoile, il était beau, charismatique, intelligent, gentil et surtout il avait un corps à faire damner un moine. Mais comme dit le dicton personne est parfait et ceux qui pensaient ça ne le connaissait pas si bien puisque Draco avait eut la malchance que ses deux parents meurt pendant l'énorme séisme en Australie, seuls ces deux meilleurs amis, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle le savaient d'ailleurs.

Depuis dix ans, Draco avait vécu avec sa tante Bellatrix, la grande sœur de sa mère, Bellatrix travaillait comme actrice de série B, mais depuis peu elle commençait petit à petit à avoir une place dans le monde du show-business.

En bref, la vie de Draco était peu banale mais d'une monotone extrême et plus d'une fois, Draco pria pour que sa vie change un peu, qu'il y a plus de piments dans vie. Sauf que Draco ignorait que sa vie allait changer bientôt radicalement mais pas pour une meilleure vie.

On arrivait bientôt au vacance de la Toussaint et comme chaque année l'école Durmstrang prévoyait une sortie différente pour chaque classe avant chaque vacance et pour les vacances de Toussaint la classe 3-3 allait se rendre à DAZ. Et malheureusement les avis concernant la sortie n'était pas tous favorable, plusieurs réfléchissaient sérieusement à ne pas y aller, c'était le cas de Draco. Mais la raison de Draco était pas parce que c'était une prison mais parce que la ville ou se trouvait DAZ était la ville ou il vivait lorsque ses parents étaient encore vivants.

Il regardait justement la publicité de la prison attraction sur son téléphone lorsque Gregory Goyle entra dans un brouhaha infernal, Gregory avait un seul vrai défaut, il était pas des plus discret en dehors des cours. Après tout, il était capitaine du club de boxe, alors il avait l'habitude d'attirer l'attention des autres. Vincent Crabbe arriva peu après, il ressemblait beaucoup à Gregory physiquement, mais il était pas très bon en sport de combat comme ce dernier.

« - Salut les mecs, alors vous n'êtes pas content de pouvoir aller, à DAZ ? » fit Vincent joyeusement.

« -Pas plus que ça, non. » répondit simplement Gregory. « Je crois que je vais négocier avec mon père pour ne pas y aller. »

« - Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Greg, quelle idée bizarre de nous envoyer pour notre dernière vacance de Toussaint du collège dans un tel endroit. » rajouta Draco distant.

« -Vous êtes trop négatif, les gars ! Faut profiter de ses dernières occasions ensembles, après tout Greg arrête l'école l'année prochaine pour te lancer dans la boxe en temps que pro et moi je doute que je vais avoir mon brevet, donc on sera tous séparer les un des autres. Aller venez aussi, je veux pas être tout seul, moi. » supplia Vincent en se mettant à genou.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Gregory cede et qu'il entraide Vincent à convaincre Draco, enfin convaincre à sa méthode.

« -Dray tu as intérêt à venir ou je t'emmène de force et tu sais que j'en suis capable. » finit-il en se tournant vers le dit ''Dray''.

Draco eut un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale se qui eut pour effet de lui provoquer la chaire de poule. Oh que oui, il savait que Gregory en était capable car le connaissant il serait vraiment capable de le kidnapper durant son sommeil.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentissent pour prévenir le début des cours et à peine deux minutes plus-tard, le professeur de Philosophie arriva, Mr Gilderoy Lockhart. Alors que le professeur expliquait une œuvre qui était destiné en réalité à des 6éme, Draco laissa son regard s'égarait par la vue que lui donner sa fenêtre, Vincent lui s'était endormit sur son bureau, tandis que Gregory comme la plupart des autres élèves revoyaient leurs cours de math pour l'examen de l'heure suivante.

Mais tout à coup, Draco le leva brusquement, à la fenêtre se trouvait une étrange silhouette vêtu d'un masque étrange en forme de serpent couvert de diverses mosaïques, il semblait avoir été fait à la main. Une longue cape avec une capuche verte sombre lui couvrait l'entièreté du corps. Mais ce qui choqua le plus la classe fut que leur classe se trouvait au troisième étages donc à plus de quinze mètres du sol.

Un rire sadique tirait sûrement du plus effrayant film d'horreur se fit entendre, il provenait sans aucun doute de la personne masqué. Soudainement il leva la main en direction de la fenêtre et d'étranges morceaux de cristal rouges apparurent. Puis d'un coup, la classe exposa et tous les élèves furent éjecter contre le mur opposer au fenêtre.

Les élèves les plus proches de la fenêtres furent les plus blessés pour ne pas dire morts pour d'autres. Le professeur n'eut pas même le temps de appeler de l'aide ou de protéger ses élèves que l'homme masqué lui attrapa la la machoire, puis la brisa à main nu. Plusieurs élèves laissèrent échapper des sanglots ou des hoquets de stupeur se qui sembla avertir l'homme masqué de leurs emplacement puisque il sauta littéralement sur le ventre de l'élève le plus éloigné de lui, les boyaux de l'élèves sortaient de sa bouche sous le choque et le poids de l'homme le tuant sur le coup.

Pendant qu'il tuait chaque élève de la classe, Draco resta caché sous un tact de table et de corps avec Gregory. Vincent avait été tuer peu de temps avant, l'homme lui avait arraché ses deux bras et jambes et l'avait accrocher à l'aide de la ficelle pour le vidéo projecteur de la classe par le cou, le pire fut que Draco et Gregory ne pouvaient même pas dire si leur ami était mort d'anémie ou d'étouffement. Mais les deux amis restèrent cacher sachant que même ensemble ils n'auraient aucune chance face à ce monstre. Alors ils assistèrent contre leurs gré à la torture et au meurtre de leurs camarades. Draco observa attentivement l'assassin afin de pouvoir décrire l'homme au policier, si il survivait à ce massacre.

L'homme devait être plutôt grand, un homme au vu de sa musculature, mais la capuche et sa cape empêchait d'en savoir plus. Il devait pratiquer beaucoup les arts martiaux, tel que le Karaté, Judo, Taekwondo et Muay-thaï d'après Gregory.

Malheureusement l'analyse se stoppa net dès que l'homme avait tuer tous le monde dans la classe. Les deux amis coupèrent leurs souffles espérant qu'il parte dans l'immédiat, mais à croire que la chance n'était pas avec eux puisque la tête de l'homme se tourne très lentement vers eux, il pencha la tête sur le coté de manière effrayante et il se mit à rire, d'un rire psychopathe glaçant le sang des deux jeunes hommes.

« - Draco écoute moi, à trois, tu cours aussi vite que tu peux vers la fenêtre et tu saute, il y a plusieurs arbres en bas du devras de réceptionner avant de t'écraser au sol ! D'accord ? » chuchota rapidement Gregory ne quittant pas du regard l'homme masqué.

Draco hocha simplement la tête, il savait que si il ouvrait la bouche il laisserait échapper un sanglot et ils seraient condamner tous les deux.

Alors que Draco courut jusqu'à le vide ou se trouvait il n'y a pas si longtemps les fenêtres, Gregory lui attaqua l'homme avec des prises de boxe et de Taekwondo. Mais l'homme esquiva sans aucun soucis l'attaque et lui trancha la gorge à mains nu, le pire fut que Draco se retourna un bref instant vers son ami pour finalement tomber nez à nez sur l'homme serpent.

L'homme l'attrapa sans plus de cérémonie par les cheveux et l'envoya de l'autre coté de la pièce. Draco se cogna sérieusement la tête mais cela ne l'assomma pas. Alors que l'homme s'avançait de nouveau vers lui lentement, Draco se força à fermer les yeux ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction à l'homme de le voir pleurer ou supplier. Mais étrangement il sentit quelque chose au fond de lui sortir délicatement à la surface de sa peau pour revenir aussi vite en lui. Et après quelques minutes, il ne sentit plus aucun présence vivante autour de lui et il sombra finalement dans l'inconscience entourer du cadavre de toute la classe 3-3 ainsi que de son professeur de philosophie.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Bonsoir ^^,

Alors j'espère que cet réécriture de Deadman Azkaban va vous plaire et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

bisous Lyrialoli.


	2. Chapitre 02

Titre : Deadman Azkaban

Genre : romance, crime, prison, action

Couple: Harry x Draco

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Draco est condamné à perpétuité à la célèbre prison de Azkaban, sans possibilité de libération sur parole. Mais cette prison n'est pas comme les autres, elle a l'incroyable fonction d'utilisés les prisonniers pour animé son coté parc d'attraction pour les visiteurs. Draco va apprendre a ses dépends qu'il n'a pas était mis dans cette prison pour rien...

{je vous préviens que je me suis inspirée du manga/anime, Deadman Wonderland, que je vous conseille de regarder.}

* * *

Chapitre 2 : coupable ou innocent

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut le plafond blanc délavé. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était à l'hôpital au vu de l'agencement de la pièce et du lit dans lequel il était. Il remarqua ensuite ne pas être seul dans la pièce. C'était une jeune infirmière, elle était entrain de lire son dossier médical, pensa Draco en la regardant.

Lorsque l'infirmière relava la tête et qu'elle croisa le regard de son patient, elle sursauta et partit en courant de la chambre en laissant tomber derrière elle, le dossier médical.

Draco arqua un sourcil confus de cette réaction peu commune, surtout dans le milieu médical. Draco se releva tant bien que mal du lit peu confortable, limité par une minerve au cou qui était pas des plus agréable. En position assis, Draco tomba nez à nez sur son propre reflet, il avait plusieurs bleu sur ses bras, son torse et sûrement sur ses jambes au vu de la douleur, il avait aussi hérité de points de suture au front. Si il fallait faire un bilan de son état, il s'en était bien sortie. Contrairement à ses amis et à son prof...

Cette pensé fit couler sans qu'il puisse les retenir, ses larmes. Il avait l'horrible impression que il revivait une seconde fois la perte de ses parents, qu'il était de nouveau seul...

Il essuya rageusement ses joues, lorsque entrèrent dans sa chambre sans frapper trois policiers, suivit par l'infirmière et un docteur. Avant que qui que se soit ne parle le docteur ramassa le dossier encore à terre et commença à l'examiner.

La tension dans la chambre était tellement lourde que Draco ne le supporta pas. Mais lorsque il tenta de dire un mot aux policiers, le docteur lui demanda sèchement de ne pas parler tant qu'il l'examinait. Si les policiers ne le fixaient pas aussi intensément, Draco aurait sûrement répliquer face au docteur peu social. Il le trouva d'ailleurs brusque dans ses gestes, mais encore une fois, il préféra ne rien dire. Il se sentait bien assez fixer comme ça.

Lorsque le médecin termina son diagnostic, l'infirmière enleva sur demande de ce dernier, la minerve gênante. Draco étira doucement sa tête afin faire disparaître la douleur causer par la minerve.

A peine, que l'infirmière et le médecin furent sorti que l'un des policiers mit une paire de menottes au poignée du collégien abasourdit. Ils l'obligèrent à sortir du lit en lui intimant de garder le silence et qu'il aurait un avocat commis d'office dans les plus brefs délais. Alors qu'on l'obligeait à avancer dans les couloirs bondés de l'hôpital toujours en tenue de hôpital, ils furent arrêter par un homme en costume gris clair, qui prétendait être l'avocat commis d'office de Draco, se qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

« - Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, je suis votre avocat commis d'office, Cédric Digorry. » fit il avec un sourire professionnel. « Tout ira bien, je ferais tout mon possible pour te sortir de cette situation. »

Draco sentit d'un coup les larmes remontaient à ses yeux de soulagement. Il craignait que son avocat puisque il était commis d'office ne fasse pas bien son travail, mais au vu du professionnalisme de Digorry, il était certain d'être vite innocenté.

C'est ainsi que débuta les rendez vous réguliers avec Digorry. Draco lui raconta tout sans mentir ou sans même déformer les événements de ce massacre. D'ailleurs Digorry ne remit jamais en cause l'histoire de Draco même si elle était un peu tiré par les cheveux. Mais Draco ne sans soucia pas et se fut ce qui causa sa perte comme celle de plusieurs autres avant lui. Après tout, qui aurait pu savoir qui était vraiment Cédric Digorry ?

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Le procès arriva que un mois après le massacre de la classe 3-3 au collège lycée Durmstrang. Draco avait eut déjà un sacré traque pendant l'audience, heureusement son avocat était bon, mais les accusations étaient très lourdes et étant le seul à avoir survécu, sa parole ne valait rien.

Il avait fallut un mois pour que le jugement soit enfin prononcé, dire que Draco avait peur était d'ailleurs un euphémisme pour ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là. Il avait les jambes tremblantes, les mains moites et les cernes qui fessaient encore plus ressortir sa pâleur.

La salle du tribunal de Londres était tellement impressionnante que si Draco n'avait pas été celui qui été accusé, il aurait été très heureux d'être là. Mais la foule de personne lui criant des injures le fit vite revenir sur terre.

Ce que ignorait Draco était l'existence d'une vidéo le concernant. Elle le montrait entrain de parler à son avocat pendant l'un de ses nombreux rendez vous, lui avouant avoir bien commis ses crimes et s'en vanter. La vidéo avait été posté sur un compte anonyme protéger quelques jours avant le procès. Il ne fallait pas mentir que la vidéo avait été vu par tous le monde ainsi que le Juge et le Jury et même si ils ne devaient pas en prendre compte la vidéo restait en mémoire pour chaque personne dans le tribunal sauf pour Draco.

Draco devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à tant de regard haineux venant des tribus. Il était pourtant certains que les parents de ses camarades ne puissent pas croire que un petit gringalet comme lui puisse tuer trente élèves à lui seul, mais il fallait avouer que le pire fut que sa tante l'abandonne ainsi.

Il l'avait appeler plutôt, utilisant ainsi son seul coup de téléphone pour recevoir sa tante qui lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de lui, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et que ses parents devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes, si ils le voyaient. Après elle affirma qu'il n'était plus le bien venu chez elle et sur ces dernière paroles, elle raccrocha. Draco en avait été d'abord très bouleverser mais il se persuada qu'elle avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère.

Deux policiers l'attachèrent afin qu'il ne puisse ni attaquer, ni se sauver. Puis le procès commença. D'abord le juge résuma l'auditoire du mois dernier, le noms des victimes, les preuves minces de l'affaire, sans parler de la vidéo et les accusations contre Draco.

Puis l'un des membres de Jury annonça d'une voix sans appelle.

« - Coupable ! »

« - Après délibération du Jury et du mien, je déclare que Draco Angelus Malfoy coupable d'homicide volontaire prémédité envers ses vingt-neuf camarades de classe et de son professeur. Il sera donc condamner à mort à Deadman Azkaban. La sentence est irrévocable. L'audience est levé. » déclara d'une voix ferme le juge.

Draco resta figé à sa sentence, il en était à espérer être en plein cauchemar, que il allait se réveiller chez sa tante qui serait entrain de monopoliser la salle de bain, que il passerait son week-end chez Gregory, puisque sa tante invitait des amies collègues. Mais il était bien dans la réalité, il était vraiment entrain de se faire emmener par les deux même policiers vers son isoloirs, il allait vraiment finir ses jours à DAZ.

Draco voulant à tout prit qu'il revienne sur sa décision gigota dans tout les sens et réussit temps bien que mal à s'échapper aux des policiers, il courut vers le bureau du Juge qui s'était arrêter dans son rangement à cause de l'agitation. Draco se mit supplier le juge de changer d'avis, implora le jury qui lui lançaient des regards méprisants. Le Juge se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en marmonnant que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Puis dans une colère noire et une tristesse infligeant, plusieurs parents des victimes se lancèrent sur Draco afin de lui faire payer la douleurs qu'ils ressentaient depuis un mois. Et parmi ces parents en colère, il y avait le père de Gregory, le père de son meilleur ami se mit à le frapper de toute ses forces.

« - Pourquoi Draco ? Pourquoi Gregory ? Tu étais son meilleur ami ! Pourquoi tu lui as fais ça ! C'était mon seul enfant, ma seule réussite ! Pourquoi lui ? » se lamenta le père de Draco les larmes aux yeux.

Puis dans un moment de pure haine, le père de Gregory étrangla Draco tout en le fessant se cogner contre le sol. Cela fit sauter quelques points de sutures.

« - Tu mérite que de mourir et d'aller directement en enfer ! Tu es un meurtrier, un assassin, une pourriture ! » crièrent d'autres parents retenus par des policiers.

Alors que Draco commençait à perdre petit à petit connaissance, une policière intervenue, éloignant doucement le père de Gregory de Draco, elle avait eut mal au cœur pour le pauvre père en deuil, mais elle savait de source sur que une pourriture comme le blond avait entièrement sa place à DAZ. Alors elle le réconforta et lui annonça avec douceur que la mort de son fils et des autres victimes allaient être venger.

Draco regretta un instant que le père de Gregory ne l'est pas tuer, mais il se répéta pour se calmer qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il aurait donner sa propre vie pour Vincent et Gregory, mais personne ne le croyait. Draco aurait tellement voulu remonter le temps et convaincre tout le monde de sécher l'heure de philosophie. Il aurait pu se rendre chez Madame et Monsieur Crabbe ou chez Monsieur Goyle. Passer du temps avec ses meilleurs amis en vie. Il se rappela de combien de fois, il était aller chez la famille de Gregory, Draco avait toujours trouver Monsieur Goyle trop gentil et protecteur, plus d'une fois il avait imaginé son propre père comme Monsieur Goyle. Voilà pourquoi la haine que lui portait maintenant Monsieur Goyle lui fessait horriblement mal.

Draco fut alors emmener par quatre policiers, cet fois ne lui laissant pas le choix que d'avancer ou ils lui cassaient le bras. Lorsque Draco arriva à l'isoloir, il pu voir que les parents de ses anciens camardes n'avaient pas été de mains mortes avec lui. Il avait une joue rouge vif, un petit coquard à l'œil et sûrement une côte cassé. Mais la pire douleur pour Draco fut que le père de Draco le croyait capable de faire ça, il en pleura tout le reste de la journée. Dans cinq jours, il sera incarsérer à Daz.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Pendant ces cinq jours, Draco pu apprendre l'existence de la vidéo qui avait sans aucun doute persuadé le juge et le jury. A ce moment là, Draco était alors entrer en pleine crise d'hystérie, il arrivait pas à croire que on l'avait piéger de cette manière. Draco tenta de se résonner, mais il fallait qu'il accepte sa sentence ainsi que sa prochaine mort qui ne tarderait sans doute pas.

Draco se doutait au fond de lui que il se ferrait tuer sans aucun doute dans les prochains jours, après tout il était condamner à mort à DAZ, donc ses chances de tenir une année était faible pour ne pas dire inexistence. Il espérait simplement mourir sans la moindre douleur et rapidement.


	3. Chapitre 03

Titre : Deadman Azkaban

Genre : romance, crime, prison, action

Couple: Harry x Draco

Rating : M

Résumé :UA – Draco est condamné à perpétuité à la célèbre prison de Azkaban, sans possibilité de libération sur parole. Mais cette prison n'est pas comme les autres, elle a l'incroyable fonction d'utilisés les prisonniers pour animé son coté parc d'attraction pour les visiteurs. Draco va apprendre a ses dépends qu'il n'a pas était mis dans cette prison pour rien...

{je vous préviens que je me suis inspirée du manga/anime, Deadman Wonderland, que je vous conseille de regarder.}

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Deadman Azkaban, la prison doublée d'un parc d'attraction.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de Draco dans son petit isoloir temporaire, ça fessait quatre longs jours que Draco ne dormait presque plus. Ses pensées le tourmentait sans qu'il ne puisse faire ou dire quelque chose, l'image de Monsieur Goyle entrain de l'étrangler en pleurant et en criant toute la haine que Draco lui inspirait à présent le torturait plus que de raison. De plus, il avait aussi été rejeté par sa dernière figure familial, Bellatrix. Draco pensa aussi beaucoup à la vidéo, il avait pu la voir le second jour, des gardes pour se moquaient de lui, l'avaient obliger à bien regarder la vidéo.

Draco pu facilement dire ou avait été placer la petite caméra, sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau de son avocat, Cédric Digorry. Mais ce qui Draco trouva étrange fut que la caméra avait été placer au meilleur endroit pour le filmer. Comment quelqu'un aurait pu placer une caméra au hasard sur la chaise et que comme par hasard son avocat n'était pas devant. Digorry ne brouillait pas une seule seconde la caméra, comme si il savait qu'il y en avait une. De là, Draco pu comprendre que c'était son avocat qu'il l'avait trahi, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, était son mobile. Pourquoi Digorry avait prit tant d'effort pour le faire incarcéré ? Cette simple question resta un sérieux moment dans sa tête.

La vidéo avait été sans aucun doute retoucher, mais qui aurait pu le faire sachant que Digorry était un avocat très occupé et secret. Elle montrait Draco, le visage froid avec un horrible sourire déformé que Draco savait ne pas pouvoir faire un tel sourire, entrain de raconter son ''plaisir'' de tuer. Que il avait trouver ceci plus marrant de tuer des gens qu'il connaissait déjà. Le Draco de la vidéo avait avouer directement à son avocat être l'auteur du massacre sans le moindre sous entendu, il avait dit ça comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Il en rajouta une couche en disant être certain d'être libérer grâce à son apparence fragile et à son petit minois, mais aussi qu'une fois libérerais il commettrais une tuerie bien plus grande.

Draco à la fin de la vidéo ne pu admettre qu'une seule chose, c'était que celui qui avait retoucher la vidéo était un pro et que si ce n'avait pas été lui sur la vidéo, il y aurait cru sans le moindre doute.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Draco fut réveiller brusquement par les geôliers, qui ne prièrent même pas le temps de le laisser se lever, ils lui attachèrent sans délicatesse les poignées à l'aide de menottes. Les menottes furent tellement serré que Draco laissa échapper un petit couinement, ce qui fit rire les geôliers. Ils traversèrent diverses et nombreux couloirs tous aussi sombres les un que les autres. Il y avait tellement d'isoloir que Draco en perdit le compte au bout de trente-cinq. Puis ils prièrent l'ascenseur pour descendre au sous-sol.

Un énorme bus les attendait, c'était le bus Cracmol, le seul véhicule qui pouvait transporter les criminels vers Deadman Azkaban. Il était gris foncé avec d'immense vitre qui permettait d'avoir une vue direct sur les prisonniers. Les prisonniers étaient d'ailleurs enfermé dans des petite cages de chaque coté du véhicule, au centre se trouvaient les sièges pour les geôliers qui surveillaient pendant le trajet. Les geôliers étaient d'ailleurs de DAZ au vue de leurs uniformes très unique. Le trajet allait d'ailleurs duré deux longues heures, mais le pire allait être lorsque le bus arriverait à Oxford puisque le bus passait en plein cœur de la ville donc du coté de la ville avec des habitants pour enfin arriver à DAZ. Ce moment là était celui ou l'humiliation été à son paroxysme.

Quand on l'enferma dans l'un des cages, Draco aperçu n'être pas le seul prisonniers dans le bus, il y avait trois autres hommes et une femme. Chacun se calait contre les barreaux comme pour se fondre dans le décor, ce qui marcha pas. Draco se contenta de se mettre contre la vitre blindée afin de ne pas à voir les regards haineux ou jugeur sur lui. Il préférait de loin l'ignorance ou l'arrogance des geôliers.

Pendant tout le trajet, Draco du retenir ses larmes, surtout que pleurer devant les geôliers ne leurs donneraient que plus d'options pour se moquer de lui. Il ne devait pas craquer devant qui que se soit, il devait être fort. Un homme parmi les prisonniers se mit d'ailleurs à pleurer et comme sans douter Draco, les geôliers se mirent à le rabaisser et à se moquer, ce qui fit que augmenter les pleures de l'homme d'une vingtaine.

Lorsque le bus Cracmol arriva à Oxford comme il s'y attendit, la foule scruta, insulta et se moqua de chaque prisonnier du bus et Draco n'y échappa pas même si il était encore de dos à la foule.

A se moment précis, Draco rêvait que d'une chose arriver vite à DAZ.

OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO

Lorsque le bus arriva enfin à Deadman Azkaban, chaque prisonnier se fit rapidement emmener par un geôlier qui les obligea à avancer vite. D'abord il ordonna à chaque nouveau détenu de mettre l'uniforme obligatoire des nouveaux, une fois changer, le geôlier rassembla tous les vêtements et les brûla sous les yeux des prisonniers. Puis un autre geôlier arriva pour emmener les cinq détenus voir la Chef de Garde qui devait expliquer les règles de DAZ, depuis presque 9 ans, soit depuis la création de DAZ.

La Chef de Garde Cho Chang était une femme d'origine asiatique très belle, mais surtout froide et brutale. Elle était craint autant par ses collègues que par les détenus, elle n'hésitait pas lorsque il fallait punir quelqu'un et n'avait aucun self-control en elle. C'était un vrai démon, lorsque elle était en colère ou agacé que personne n'osait la défier, enfin à quelques exceptions. Mais se qui la rendait vraiment unique était sa manière de se promener sans arrêt avec une épée à la ceinture.

Lorsque Cho vu pour la première fois Draco Malfoy, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il est autant l'air d'un enfant comme les autres. Elle se promis d'ailleurs être autant sévère avec lui que avec n'importe quel prisonnier, mais étonnement ce gamin l'intriguait énormément. Comment un collégien aussi jeune et aussi maigre pouvait avoir fait exploser sa classe sans se blesser et avoir pu tué une classe entière sans laisser la moindre preuve, la moindre trace, le moindre mobile et la moindre arme sur les lieus. Il y avait vraiment un truc étrange dans toute cette affaire qui pourtant ressemblait beaucoup à plusieurs autres. Elle sentait que elle allait devoir le garder à l'œil pour en savoir plus. Surtout que c'était sa dernier chance pour en savoir plus sur se que lui cacher le directeur depuis 9 ans.

Les nouveaux détenus se mirent en ligne devant Cho encore dans ses pensées, tandis que un autre gardes distribua à chaque condamné un petit sac de survis, contenant une petite gourde, un morceau de pain, un plan de la prison, une couverture et un guide des diverses attractions, animations et travaux. Puis on leurs mit autour de leurs poignées une sorte de montre digitale incassable contenant les informations du propriétaire, ses données santé et sanitaires et sa localisation, cette montre ne pouvait pas non plus se retirer sauf grâce à une clé unique dont le seul propriétaire était le directeur de la prison.

« -Bonjour ! Je suis la gardienne en chef ici, je me nomme Cho Chang, mais vous vous devrez m'appeler Madame la Chef de Garde. Ravie de vous rencontrer. La plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà mais ... Ici c'est Deadman Azkaban, une prison très spéciale. Cette prison est avant tout un endroit touristique pour Oxford et à partir de maintenant vous devrez animer attraction, spectacle et travailler bénévolement dans les travaux. Le personnel de la prison comme les gardes ont carte blanche en se qui vous concerne, les corrections et les punitions peuvent être très sévère, donc conseil rester gentiment dans les rangs et obéissez au règlement. Ensuite sachez que selon vos attractions et spectacles vous devriez recevoir des galions, la monnaie de la prison. Cette monnaie peut vous permettre d'acheter des vêtements, des meubles, une chambre individuel, de la nourriture, de prendre une douche et de faire une activité sportif, parmi la natation, la musculation et le sport de combat. Bref pour finir, DAZ sépare ses condamnait en quatre catégories Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Serdaigle sont pour les hackers et les escrocs, Poufsouffle pour les voleurs et les trafiqueurs de drogue, Gryffondor pour les meurtriers et violeurs et pour finir Serpentard pour les terroristes et les tueurs en série. Des questions ? » demanda t-elle fixant d'un air glacial chaque nouveau condamné.

Trois minutes passa avant que l'un d'eux lève la main et demanda :

« - Vous faites quelles tailles de bonnets ? »

« - Bonnet D. Autre chose ? » fit elle sans la moindre gène dans la voix, ni sur le visage.

« - Non ... » marmonna t il.

« - Bien alors je vais vous annoncer à présent, votre secteur. Lever la main, lorsque j'appellerais votre nom ! Hooper Geoffrey, Serdaigle ! Bobbin Melinda, Poufsouffle ! Jones Hestia, Serdaigle ! Kirke Andrew, Griffondor ! Draco Malfoy, Serpentard ! » finit-elle.

A l'entente du dernier nom, les autres prisonniers se mirent à l'observer sans la moindre subtilité, ils le dévisageaient sans la moindre gène, ce qui avait d'ailleurs le don d'exaspérer Draco.

Tout le monde avait entendu parler du boucher de Durmstrang, celui qui a réussi à éliminer toute sa classe en à peine dix minutes, mais qui c'était fait avoir par une stupide caméra.

« - Ah oui, avant que j'oublie dans vos sacs de survis, il y a un bandeau de couleur, soit jaune, bleu, rouge ou vert. Ce bandeau est à la couleur de votre catégorie. Bleu, Serdaigle ! Jaune, Poufsouffle ! Rouge, Gryffondor ! Vert, Serpentard ! Vous êtes obliger de porter un vêtement de la couleur de votre catégorie et vous avez l'interdiction de porter la couleur d'une autre catégorie. Croyez moi, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous n'oubliez pas cette règle. »

Puis un garde ordonna au nouveau de le suivre afin qu'ils aillent d'abord travailler dans un chantier obligatoirement. Draco ainsi que les quatre autres nouveaux prisonniers se dirigèrent alors vers le chantier, il y avait beaucoup à faire donc chacun se dépêcha à se mettre au travail. Draco du de son coté porter de lourdes poutres, ainsi que diverses matériels de construction.

Alors que Draco était entrain de porter un énorme bloc de pierre, il se fit bousculer par une jeune fille au long cheveux marron, Draco n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que la fille continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

« - On t'a jamais appris à t'excuser quand tu bouscule quelqu'un ? » fit Draco sur les nerds.

Il eut à peine le temps de dire ceci que la jeune fille se retourna rapidement et en moins d'une seconde se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Draco. Draco en profita d'ailleurs pour la regarder plus en détail.

Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui, de long et fin cheveux marron, très maigre, des yeux vairons ( bleu et vert), mais contrairement à Draco, elle ne possédait pas un bracelet, mais un collier qui avait sûrement la même particularité que le bracelet. Elle portait aussi des vêtements normaux, un t-shit à longues manches avec un jean qui marquer bien sa fine taille. Draco pu aisément dire qu'elle était très jeune, sûrement son age ou plus jeune.

« - Tu devrais pas parler comme ça à n'importe qui ici. Même si je ne suis qu'une fille à l'apparence fragile en un claquement de doigt je peux te faire très très mal. Les apparences sont trompeuses et encore plus à DAZ. La folie et le sang sont les seuls règnent à DAZ, ce n'est certainement pas la place de quelqu'un comme toi. » finit elle en repartant tranquillement.

« - Attends, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« - Que tu n'as pas ta place à DAZ, Draco Malfoy. Ta place est pas dans ce monde de folie constante et de... Laisse tomber. J'ai à faire de toute manière. »

« - Comment ... »

« - Tu pose beaucoup trop de questions, surtout sur un truc qui te dépasse largement. De toute manière, il est trop tard pour que tu puisse faire quoi que se soit, donc même si tu était spécial, je t'empêcherais de t'en mêler, c'est mon combat pas le tien. Tu n'es qu'un dommage collatérale. Estime toi heureux d'être encore en vie, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Voldemort de laisser un normal en vie. » termina t-elle en partant coupant cour à la discussion si on pouvait réellement l'appeler ainsi.

Draco la fixa s'éloigner doucement, avec en tête des centaines et des centaines d'interrogations qui ce bousculaient dans sa tête. Cette fille était vraiment étrange, un mystère aux yeux bleu et vert.


	4. Annonce de l'auteur

Information de l'auteur:

Salut désolé mais cette semaine je ne peux pas poster de nouveau chapitre, car mon ordinateur est cassé et que les chapitres sont dedans. je pourrai les poster que à partir de lundi 16, désolé. Je posterai alors loup alpha, loup oméga lundi à 21h et Deadman mardi à 21h

Bisous à bientôt pour la suite des deux histoires. Lyrialoli


End file.
